Zeta Squad
Zeta was a squad of Sandtroopers sent to Tatooine to recover the Death Star plans Leia Organa had taken. Captain Ivor Lonius led this squad in conjunction with Alvien and Drax squads, along with a Dewback Patrol. Once it was discovered that the plans hadn't simply been hidden in the ship, and it was actually Droids carrying them, the squads split up. Alvien went directly to Mos Eisley, the largest spaceport in the vicinity, in an Imperial Troop Transport and set up roadblocks. Drax Squad also went to Mos Eisley, only on foot. Zeta continued along the trail left by the Droids, supplemented by the Dewback Patrol. When they found Jawa tracks, an Imperial Troop Transport picked them up, and they raced to catch the Sandcrawler. Trooper Charn Athiem immobilized the Jawa vehicle, and troopers Moe Zarrt and Allin Gardener blew open the entry ramp. After making a Protocol Droid translate the Jawa jibberish, Lonius gave the order to "blow it all to hell!" The squad arrived at what they thought was the proper address, but it turned out to be the home of Miles O'Keeffe. Reem Schultz pointed out this error only after they'd already killed O'Keeffe's wife and daughter. They left O'Keeffe for dead as well, and then realized troopers Gardener, Zarrt, Wilkinson, and Nader had disappeared. Lonius and the others arrived at the Lars Moisture Farm in time to witness the final blast as the four Sandtroopers had blown the man and his wife's skin completely off. The old man had actually murdered Ubicain Magg, one of the Dewback Patrol members that stayed with Zeta Squad. They also swore to Ivor that the old man wouldn't give any info, but Lonius reprimanded them all the same. He ordered an evac from an Imperial Landing Craft that had been circling, and left the four idiots go stand outside the main entrance of Mos Eisley without their damned packs. Rather than sitting around and wasting time like Captain Chain Spak was, Ivor started searching door to door, taking an Imperial Sentry Droid with him. When that proved fruitless, he went back to the Imperial Garrison Base to find Sgt. Rip Nardass and Drax Squad having just arrived from their trek through the desert on foot. Apparently Spak and Alvien Squad had just received a report and followed up on it without alerting Zeta Squad. Left with only Reem Schultz and Charn Athiem, Ivor told Orpho Hain of Drax Squad to accompany them. The four Sandies arrived at the Docking Bays and stood in the street as they were unsure which Bay it actually was. They could hear the blaster fire, but then the Millenium Falcon took off and left the atmosphere. Ivor could do nothing but watch. That's when Miles O'Keeffe showed up in his landspeeder, with hasty bandages over his blast marks. O'Keeffe had already killed the four standing at the city entrance, and now he mutilated all four men before heading offworld himself. *Ivor Lonius *Reem Schultz *Charn Athiem *Allin Gardener *Moe Zarrt *King Wilkinson *Fleck Nader Zeta was actually the hardest working Squad on Tatooine, and the only one to lose not only every member on their mission, but also another member of Drax Squad and one from Dewback Patrol. Captain Ivor Lonius was a complete ballbuster, but had a reputation for getting results. He also was known to never expect anything from his men he wasn't willing to do himself. Category:The Empire Category:Sandtroopers